Najsamotniejszy robot
right|350px Najsamotniejszy robot – film animowany studia Fred's Pictures, stworzony przez S. Louis Crawford. Film ten można obejrzeć za $20 w Kinie Tivoli, Ten Cent Theater oraz Teatrze Orientalnym w godzinach od 10:00 do 24:00Chociaż według repertuaru tego kina seanse rozpoczynają się o 22:00 i 22:45.. Fabuła Akcja ma miejsce w futurystycznej Wielkiej Brytanii, w fabryce Son & Sarcasm produkującej i pakującej w kartonowe pudła brytyjski sarkazm. W firmie tej pracuje bowiem robot Martin. Nie jest lubiany przez swoich kolegów z pracy. Jedynym jego przyjacielem jest jego szef Sir Everly Malcontent. Podczas swojej ostatniej wizyty w fabryce, Martin pomaga swojemu pracodawcy w podcieraniu się i goleniu. W pewnym momencie Sir Everly przeglądając konie w gazecie poświęconej jeździectwie pyta Martina czy ten lubi polować. Robot jednak będąc zszokowany tym pytaniem szybko zmienia temat. Po zakończonej pracy wracając do domu spotyka po drodze grupę robotów-kibiców stojących pod pubem, którzy nazywają go wygodnickim i gejem. Martin próbuje bronić się przed obelgami wymierzonymi w jego stronę. Nie udaje mu się to jednak gdyż przebywająca w pobliżu parka robotów-homoseksualistów wykrywa swoim gej-radarem obecność rzekomego homoseksualisty w ich pobliżu co wywołuje śmiech wśród kibiców. Gdy wraca w końcu do domu próbuje odprężyć się po ciężkim dniu grając w gry i pijąc olej. Przypomina sobie czasy kiedy to wraz z jego koleżanką Rosie zwykł grać wieczorami w gry na konsoli. Grę przerywają mu jednak odgłosy dobiegające z pokoju znajdującego się piętro wyżej. Gdy Martin do niego wchodzi zastaje klęczącą na ziemi jego dziewczynę – Maureen – która jest w trakcie wykonywania swojej pracy jako seks-robot. Denerwuje to go, gdyż nie chce dłużej tolerować jej zawodu chcąc założyć z nią w przyszłości rodzinę proponując jej małżeństwo. Ta jednak odmawia mu mówiąc, że nie chciałaby porzucić swojej obecnej pracy a następnie prosi go by nie przeszkadzał jej, gdyż jest w trakcie pracy. Jej ostatnie słowa przypominają mu lata jego dzieciństwa, kiedy to jego matka złapała go i Rossie „bawiących się” ze sobą. Bardzo rozwścieczyło to bowiem kobietę, przez co urwała jego koleżance głowę. Martin pogrążony w transie rzuca się w stronę Maureen i robi to samo z nią. Wyskakując z mieszkania przez okno uświadamia sobie, że źle postąpił i postanawia uratować swoją kochankę szukając pomocy u jego kolegi Phila, który pracuje w barze The Spread Eagle. Gdy dociera na miejsce okazuje się jednak, że jego właściciel zabił go, ponieważ wykupił nowy jego lepszy model. Martin wpada w furię i zabija mężczyznę. Po tym wydarzeniu w całym mieście włącza się alarm z kodem 44, który sygnalizuje, że któryś z robotów dokonał zamachu na człowieku. Rozpoczyna się pościg. Martin próbuje uciec przed ścigającymi go robotami wspinając się na wierzę zegarową, lecz zostaje tam zestrzelony przez rakietę wypaloną z jednego ze sterowców. Okazuje się jednak, że przeżywa kontakt z rakietą i trafia na złomowisko gdzie przez 386 lat próbuje przywrócić swoją ukochaną do życia co w końcu mu się udaje. Po przywróceniu jej do życia żeni się z nią. Ciekawostki * W pierwszych minutach filmu można zauważyć latający w powietrzu rower, który porusza się bez kierowcy. * Na jednym z pudeł można zauważyć napis You cock muncher (pl. Ty lachociągu). * Szef Martina mówi, by ten pocieszył go mówiąc, że niania chce go bardziej niż Freddy'ego, co jest nawiązaniem do jednego ze słuchaczy Gaduły 108 – Freddy'ego – który miał obsesję na punkcie niań. * Roboty-kibice widziani pod pubem śpiewają przerobioną wersję piłkarskiej przyśpiewki Who Ate All the Pies?. * Scena w której Martin wspina się na wieżę zegarową jest nawiązaniem do sceny z filmu King Kong. Kategoria:Filmy de:The Loneliest Robot in Great Britain en:The Loneliest Robot in Great Britain es:The Loneliest Robot in Great Britain